Goodbye Grandpa
by Mei Rose
Summary: This is a memory to my grandfather. Please read & review.


My grandfather died over the two days of Friday the 13th - Saturday the 14th. I wrote this story to remember  
him. Digimon is not my anime.  
Summary: Iori's grandfather dies.  
  
Goodbye Grandpa  
  
~*~*  
  
Hida Iori walked out of his apartment. He felt so very happy. Today his grandfather was   
going to teach him a new step in   
kendo fighting.   
" Ohayou,Iori-kun. "   
Inoue Miyako walked up next to him. " Hi Miyako. How are you? "   
" Fine,& you? "  
" Good, thank you. "  
Miyako & Iori pushed the button on the elevator, when Takaishi Takeru walked up.  
" Ohayou gozaimasu, minna. "  
" Ohayou, Takeru! "  
The elevator came up. The three friends walked inside.  
  
~*~*  
  
Yagami Hikari looked behind her to see Takeru, Iori, & Miyako.   
" Hi guys! "  
" Hi Hikari! " called out Takeru. "How are you doing today? "   
" I'm alright. "  
"Hey you guys! " Motomiya Daisuke jogged over.  
" Hi Hikari. What's up? "  
Hikari gave a evil glare at Daisuke. (Author's Note: So OOC! )  
" Nothing is up, except the sky, " replied Hikari in a sarcastic tone. Takeru stifled a laugh.  
Miyako giggled, &   
Iori smiled. " C'mon, we're going to be late. "   
Daisuke changed the subject & walked ahead. Miyako shrugged  
& followed him.   
  
~*~*  
  
" ...So Princess Ayame married Prince Ryu, & they lived happily ever after. " concluded Iori.  
( Author's Note:  
Ayame means "Iris" & Ryu means "dragon". )  
The teacher clapped. " Very good, Hida-san. "  
Iori sat down. He felt strange, like a wave of sadness washed over him.  
I feel something is wrong, he thought.  
  
~*~*  
  
" C'mon Hikari! I'll pay for everything! " begged Daisuke.  
He had two tickets to go to the movies, & he wanted  
Hikari to go with him. " Boy, I'd rather bash my head with a bat than go out with you! "   
retorted Hikari as she  
walked away.  
( Author's Note: Ghettofabulous Hikari! )  
Daisuke ran into the boys' room, locked himself into a stall, & sobbed. He felt sad.   
Hikari would never go out with him.   
What do I lack?! What does Takeru have that I don't?! thought Daisuke in anger.  
He banged his hand against the   
stall door, even though each blow felt like Daisuke was hitting a rock.  
Man!, thought Daisuke before he covered  
his face in his hands & cried.  
( Author's Note: There'll be some OOCness here & there...so be prepared. )  
  
~*~*  
  
Miyako took the science book & turned to page 50.   
" You're on the wrong page, Miyako-san, " a girl called  
Masumi said. " Domo, Masumi-chan. " Masumi smiled.  
" Just helping a friend. "   
They were learning about the human body & diseases that day.  
" Now let's move to the lungs, " suggested the  
teacher. " Um, excuse me, Sensei? " asked Masumi. ( AN: Masumi means "clarifier of the truth." )  
" Yes, Masumi? "   
" Is water in the lungs considered a disease? "  
" Yes. "  
" OK. Domo arigato. "   
Water in the lungs? thought Miyako.   
I never knew there was a disease that filled your lungs with water.  
  
~*~*  
  
Takeru sat down with the book he had rented. He had to read it & write a summary... 3 pages long! " Oh well, "  
he mumbled. " Better start now. "   
Takeru flipped to page 1.   
This'll take forever, thought Takeru.  
  
~*~*  
  
When school finished, Iori literally flew home.   
He soon reached his house. He walked into his room, to find  
Upamon sleeping on his pillow.  
" Hi Upamon, " greeted Iori in an inaudible whisper.   
" Hello Iori-chan! " Mrs. Hida walked into her son's room. " How was school today? "   
" Great, okaasan. "   
" Your ojiisan is asking for you. Hurry & get ready for kendo practice. "   
" Yes Okaasan. I was just preparing for kendo practice. "  
Mrs. Hida left the room. Iori threw on his kendo outfit, & walked to his grandfather's room.  
" Konnichiwa Iori. Ready to train? " asked Grandpa Hida.  
" Hai. " answered Iori as he got out his kendo stick.   
They fought for a while. Iori then made his stick swing to the side & hit his grandfather's arm.   
Grandpa Hida stopped. " What's wrong grandpa? " asked Iori.  
" I can't... breath. " Grandpa Hida made a gasping sound, & fell to the floor.   
" Okaasan! Okaasan! Call the ambulance! Ojiisan is sick! " cried Iori in panic.  
He ran out to get a chair.  
His mother was on the phone, talking to somebody.  
" What did you say, Iori-chan? " asked Mrs. Hida in a sweet voice.   
" Grandpa's sick! He can't breath! CALL THE AMBULANCE! "  
Mrs. Hida's eyes flew wide open. " I'll call you back, " she told the person on the other line.   
She then furiously dialed 911. " Yes, hello? I need an ambulance, " said Mrs. Hida.  
Meanwhile, Iori got a chair for Grandpa to sit in.  
When Iori came back into the room, his grandfather looked   
awfully pale. " Don't worry Grandpa, " reassured Iori.   
" Everything will be alright. "  
" My father died like this, " muttered Grandpa as he clutched his chest & coughed up something   
that looked like phlegm. Iori got incredibly worried.  
" Iori! Help the ambulance get here! " called Mrs. Hida.   
" I'll be back Grandpa, " said Iori as he left his grandfather's side.  
Iori ran out of the house.   
He could see the ambulance down below. " Over here! Over here, you guys! Up here! "  
yelled Iori, frantically waving his arms in the air.  
Somebody in the ambulance must have noticed him, because he told everybody else & the ambulance  
parked & the people inside piled out & got the equipment to save Iori's grandpa's life.  
Iori ran back into the apartment. Ojiisan was gasping for air. Iori ran over & gave him a hug as he began to sob.  
" Please, ojiisan. Please don't leave me, " sobbed Iori.   
" Goodbye Iori. " muttered Grandpa as he closed his eyes & stopped gasping.   
" GRANDPA!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " sobbed Iori as he hugged him.  
Suddenly the people from the ambulance piled into the room.   
They pushed Iori out of the way, threw his grandfather onto the floor, & began  
trying to bring him back to life. Mrs. Hida ran into the room, & hugged Iori.  
" He died in my arms, he died in my arms, " sobbed Iori as he shivered & cried.  
" Iori-chan... " soothed Mrs. Hida as they cried together.   
" Miss? Can you please leave for a few minutes? " a short man asked.   
Mrs. Hida nodded, took Iori by the hand, & walked out.  
Outside, Iori was met with the worried faces of Miyako & Takeru. " Iori? " asked Miyako. " Is   
everything alright? " Iori cried even harder. " My grandfather is DEAD! "   
Miyako paled. " Really? "   
" It can't be, " stuttered Takeru as he stumbled backwards. " It's true, " piped Mrs. Hida.  
" He died in Iori's arms, " she added.  
Takeru put his hand on Iori's shaking shoulder.  
" Well, at least he's going to a better place, where there's no hunger, no pain, & no sadness.   
He doesn't want you to be sad. He wants you to be happy, & you should be  
happy for him. Now your father will meet his father, & they'll be very happy together. "  
Iori sighed, but turned green when he saw his grandfather lying in the stretcher,  
being taken to the ambulance.  
  
~*~*  
  
" Really? " asked Yagami Taichi. " He died like that? "  
" Yes, " answered Iori as his eyes got misty again. " Aw, Iori... "  
Takenouchi Sora hugged her little friend.   
" It's OK to cry, just let it all out. It's OK, go ahead, " comforted Sora. Iori gave in & turned on the waterworks.  
Everybody gave him looks of sympathy & sadness, & all hugged his visibly shaking form.  
  
~*~*  
  
" You mean...he's never going to wake up? " asked Mrs. Hida.   
The doctor had said that Grandpa Hida wouldn't  
survive. " He had no oxygen for 35 minutes. If a person does not have oxygen for at least 3 minutes,   
then you have a problem. "  
Mrs. Hida gasped, sat in the nearest chair, & cried.  
She felt so hopeless. She wondered how her son would  
take the dreadful news.  
  
~*~*  
  
" Iori ? "  
Iori looked up to see his mother. Her eyes were very red, & her cheeks were red as well.  
" Iori? I have some very bad news. "  
Iori touched her hand.  
" Your grandfather...is dead. "  
A loud thump was heard as Iori hit the floor.  
  
~*~*A few minutes later~*~*  
  
" C'mon Iori! Wake up, man! " yelled Daisuke as he shook his younger friends' shoulders.   
" Wha...what happened? " asked Iori in a slurred voice.  
" You fainted, " replied Ichijouji Ken. " Are you all right? "   
Izumi Koushiro asked Iori in a concerned tone.  
" My grandfather...is dead... " said Iori as he choked back sobs.  
The other all felt so bad. The loss of a loved  
one is horrible. All of them knew how it felt, especially Ken.  
" They're going to disconnect the tubes that are  
trying to keep him alive in an hour. Do you want to say goodbye? " informed Mrs. Hida.  
" Yes, " answered Iori. " I want to say goodbye to Grandpa. "  
  
~*~*  
  
" Grandpa? I know you probably can't hear me,   
but I want to say that & love you, & thank you for everything you taught me.   
You were the father I never had, & so much more. I want to thank you again.  
I hope you may rest in piece. " Iori looked back at his dead grandfather.  
He looked so peaceful. " Ma'am? "   
A doctor came in, looking at Mrs. Hida, who had already "talked" to her father.  
" The tubes will be disconnected in a few minutes. "  
Mrs. Hida looked at Iori. " Do you want to stay? "   
Iori shook his head. " No. I don't want to see grandpa die for the second time. "  
" OK. " answered Mrs. Hida. She watched in sadness as Iori walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*  
  
" ...So they are really going to disconnect him? " inquired Kido Jyou.   
" Yeah. " said Iori in a pitiful voice. " Oh,  
Iori, I'm so sorry. " said Ken.  
" It's alright. It wasn't your fault he died. " reassured Iori. Suddenly Mrs. Hida  
stormed into the room, crying histerically. " He's dead, Iori! He's dead! "  
Iori went to his mom & hugged her as he began crying too. " I know, mom, I know. "  
  
~*~*Two days later~*~*  
  
" Hurry up Iori, or we'll be late for your grandfather's funeral. "   
" OK mom, I'm almost ready. "   
Mrs. Hida had decided to cremate her father-in-law,   
& they were going to pick up his ashes & then take them so  
they could be buried. They got into the car,  
& drove to the funeral home. Mrs. Hida's eyes were pink when she  
went inside to "pick up" Grandpa Hida.  
When she came out, holding a white box, she had tear stains on her  
cheeks. " C'mon, " insisted Mrs. Hida.  
" Let's get to the funeral on time, or the others will be wondering what  
happened to us. "  
  
~*~*  
  
" Hi Iori, " greeted Hikari. " How are you doing? "  
" I'm not so good, " answered Iori as he walked by.  
" Hey Iori, " said Daisuke.  
" The priest is going to be here in a few minutes. " Iori looked back at his mom, who  
was "holding" her father, & sobbing uncontrollably.  
Then the priest came. He helped Mrs. Hida put Grandpa  
Hida inside the tombstone as he said the last rites.  
Iori's grandfather was being buried next to Hiroki, Iori's father.   
Mrs. Hida & Iori both agreed that they would keep each other company forever.  
Everbody said their goodbyes as Grandpa Hida was buried.  
After that everybody left. Soon Iori was the  
only one left to say goodbye.  
" Goodbye grandpa, " said Iori as he began to walk away. " I'm gonna miss you. "  
  
~*~*  
  
So what did you people think? It took me a few days to think about & write this. This is probably one of the   
longest things I will ever write. Anyways, please tell me what you think.  
Love,  
Mei Rose  
  



End file.
